deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Planet vs. Amaterasu
Captain Planet vs. Amaterasu is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Two combatants summoned by the spirit of nature duke it out! Will Captain Planet be polluted or will Amaterasu fall to the powers combined of Wind, Earth, Water, Fire & Heart? Interlude Wiz: Sometimes the greatest enemy for our Planet Earth, is the inhabitants of it itself. Boomstick: 2deep4me Wiz, point is. Eventually, we'll need somebody to undo the damage done to the world, and these two can fit the bill Wiz: Captain Planet, Defender of the Environment Boomstick: And Amaterasu, The Sun Goddess. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Captain Planet Wiz: The 90s..let’s just say, wasn’t the best time for kids cartoons. As it had some infamous ones of the bunch Boomstick: And one of the most recognizable infamous cartoons, was Captain Planet. Wiz: Yep, in 1990 the world was being polluted by mega corporations for monetary gain. Basically a revision of the Fifa Corruption Crisis Boomstick: As such the goddess of the Earth, Gaia realized how much destruction..in terms of polluting. Was happening and plaguing the planet, and sent 5 magical rings to 5 different continents. Wiz: These five magical rings ended up making their way to, what else but teenagers Boomstick: I have to quote Alpha 5 on this one, “No, not that. Not teenagers!” Wiz: Yeah..these 5 magical rings were taken by Kwame, Linka, Gi, Wheeler and Ma-Ti. And as such they gained the powers of Earth, Wind, Water, Fire and. The most confusing of the bunch, Heart Boomstick: How on earth is Heart considered an element. Let alone a power like Wind. Do you shoot 2 people with a Heart Blast and they instantly develop a love for each other? If so then why has nobody shot Dark Pit and Kyoko Sakura with th-''' Dark Pit appears from the screen Dark Pit: Been a while since I’ve cameo’d in this. Anyway, no. I am not gonna be engaged with Kyoko in any way. Wiz: ..I normally would complain about you showing up but, your blushing right now. Dark Pit: Nnnn-! No I’m not! '''Boomstick: Heh heh, Dark Pit and Kyoko. Sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G Dark Pit: Ugh, no wonder I made it so you were shot last time I came here. Dark Pit exits the screen Boomstick: Well, that was fun. Anyway, with these 5 powers once they combine. It summons, the superhero Captain Planet. Wiz: And get used to that, they end up having to summon him like everytime trouble arises. Boomstick: And then Captain Planet and the Planeteers were formed. Why? Because somehow the 5 met each other Wiz: And the crusade was formed to rid the world of any pollution while teaching lessons about drugs, gang warfare and HIV- Boomstick: What? Just what? One second we’re talking about shipping next second AIDS? This show confuses me. Wiz: But, either way. Captain Planet while somehow always being able to use a Deux Ex Machina, because 90s. He is still a pretty good fighter Boomstick: He has really good brute strength, able to stop a meteor the size of kansas in it’s tracks and has lifted a power plant full of toxic chemicals. And insane speed, able to fly from Europe to Africa in seconds Wiz: He can also demonstrate his best Superman impression as he is powered by Solar Energy. Boomstick: Less impression more rip-off. But, with better news he can also take control of all of the elements listed Earth, Wind, Water, Fire and Shipping. He can also shapeshift, absorb and fire energy blasts, has very heightened senses. Wiz: Don’t say it. Boomstick: Which means he can see faster! Wiz: Ugh..and he can communicate with animals. But, with these powers he’s battled Eco-Terrorists such as Hoggish Greedly, Dr. Blight, Dr. Five eye and his evil clone Captain Pollution Boomstick: I prefer Dark Link any day of the week Wiz: But, there is one catch. His weakness, is the very thing he’s been sent to stop. Pollution Boomstick: As if he wasn’t already lame enough. Because should he get covered or surrounded in pollution he’ll power down and it’ll eventually kill him. For the better. Wiz: But, while he might not be a fan of violence. His power has been proven enough for overcoming foes and low-quality kids cartoons for years. Captain Planet: The power is yours! Amaterasu Wiz: 100 years ago, the eight-headed demon Orochi brought peral to Kamiki Village and two warriors Shiranui and Nagi fought Orochi together to save the village and the maiden Nami Boomstick: But, they were unable to slay the double Echidna dick demon Wiz: Um, Boomstick. Boomstick: What? I’m only stating the truth, and as such they sealed the, “monster” away. ''' Wiz: But, after all of that. And 100 years past, a descendant of Nagi and the self-proclaimed greatest warrior Susano thought that the legend was just a hoax and, like a idiot decided to break Orochi’s seal '''Boomstick: Trying to prove it false, surprise it was true and Orochi escaped. Cursing the lands and sapping life from every living being. Wiz: All hope seemed lost, until the Wood Sprite yes that’s the race’s name Sakuya summoned the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu Boomstick: Accompanied by Amaterasu’s traveling companion Issun, Amaterasu set off to restore the land to it’s former beauty. This story seems familiar, wonder why.. Wiz: But, as a Sun Goddess. And a goddess in general, Amaterasu is extremely powerful, she wields the Celestial Brush- Boomstick: You have gotta be kidding me, first Shovels, then Yo-Yos. And now brushes? This season is displaying some combatants with really bizarre weapons Wiz: This one takes the cake, as he can temporarily freeze time and perform actions on a special scroll with a unique blend of ink, which is then projected to the real world. Say, drawing a straight line. It results in a slash at the foe, slicing into him Boomstick: Dayum! Never mind, I’m liking the Blade Brush Wiz: Yep, it’s even able to slice through metal. From iron-strong substances to diamond-strong substances Boomstick: Well holy shit Wiz: Amaterasu also has other powers gifted by gods. Such as the Aqueous God, giving him the powers of Nuregami. Which freely allows Amaterasu to manipulate the water. Boomstick: And with Tundra Beads and Thunder Edge, he can freeze foes in place and fire off electricity with attacks. Sufficient for sweet combos, as well as with Solar Flare. Which utilizes flames in melee combat Wiz: And with the God of Explosions sh- Boomstick: Hold up, there’s a GOD OF EXPLOSIONS!? Yes, just yes. Wiz: She can use the Cherry Bombs, which have enough power to blow through solid rock Boomstick: Good one Wiz, anyway Amaterasu also gains help from the WInd God to gain the powers of Galestorm and Whirlwind. Wiz: And with the Blazing God Amaterasu can freely manipulate the element of fire, and blast fireballs. Lighting all nearby objects ablaze Boomstick: Amaterasu can also generate a Veil of Mist from the Faint God which can slow down time to a near stop, and climb up walls thanks to the, ugh. Wall God. Why would you be a Wall God when you can be a God of Explosions? Wiz: Lastly Amaterasu can use Thunderstorm, freely manipulating the element of Electricity, as long as stormclouds or another source is allowing her to control natural lightning. And with the Frost God allows Ammy to manipulate Ice Boomstick: Ho-ly shit! That’s a lot of abilities, and I thought the Celestial Brush was lame at first. Wiz: Just wait ‘till you see her feats. Amaterasu has defeated Orochi not once, but three separate times. Survived an attack from Yami that destroyed the revived 13 constellations, and then defeated Yami shortly after. And defeated other insanely powerful beings Boomstick: ..damn. Wiz: And once, she even spun the entire Whirlpool Galaxy. Boomstick: The hell!? How does, how. How does that even work!? Wiz: Don’t ask, it’ll fry your fragile brain. Anyway, some of Amaterasu's attacks revolve more around restoring the land than combat. Trust me, we had to cut those out. And while she is a Sun Goddess she doesn’t have an infinite amount of ink. And with that she can turn back to a normal wolf Boomstick: But even then, she defeated one of her foes as a normal wolf! You should really stay the hell away from the Sun Goddess, but you don’t need me to tell you that, I’m sure. DEATH BATTLE! Kamui Day-Time Off in the distance, a giant ship-like plane was coming towards Kamui fast. It quickly found a random spot to land in, and opened it’s doors. Out stepped 5 teenagers, The Planeteers “So, this must be where that wolf Gaia warned us about is” Kwame stated, as the 5 teenagers roamed around. Until they spotted a trail of flowers, and as such they followed it. And saw, who they were looking for, Amaterasu. Amaterasu and Issun didn’t really care much as they kept venturing on. “I don’t know, this wolf seems rather friendly don’t you think?” Linka asked, to which Kwame reminded her about Amaterasu’s destructive capability “Alright Planeteers, combine our powe-” Kwame said, before he was interrupted by Ma-Ti. “Shouldn’t I just use the Power of Heart with this?” Ma-Ti asked, “Yes, but we don’t want you to get hurt. What if this is a heartless being?” Wheeler asked Wheeler casually pulled out a cheeseburger and began eating it, as Gi said. “Well, it saved that village you know. It shouldn’t be heartless” Gi said. To which Ma-Ti said, “Arguing isn’t gonna get us anywhere, let’s just summon Captain Planet!” They all shrugged, as Kwame held up his ring. “Earth!” Linka then held up her ring “Wind!” Gi also held up her ring “Water!” Wheeler finished his cheeseburger and held up his “Fire!” And lastly Ma-Ti held up his “Heart!” And, with their powers combined they summoned Earth’s hero Captain Planet. “By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!” Captain Planet opened, as it was his signature catchphrase. Before flying down. Issun noticed Captain Planet, and turned Amaterasu towards him. “Looks like we have a challenger, Ammy” Issun stated, as Amaterasu barked at Captain Planet. About to fight, and Captain Planet got his fists up. A battle of the elements, was about to begin. FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzsU858ESn0) Captain Planet took the first move by running forward before taking flight into the air. “Let’s get this started!” Captain Planet said, as he punched Amaterasu in the face, Amaterasu howled in retaliation Amaterasu then jumped up and began rapidly striking at Captain Planet, to which he shielded himself with his fists until Amaterasu suddenly froze time. Amaterasu, now with the Celestial Brush drew a straight line on Captain Planet’s forearms. Captain Planet let out a grunt, as Amaterasu struck him once more making him drop back to the ground. As did Amaterasu, who let out a howl. “Teach him a lesson, Ammy!” Issun cheered Amaterasu then took a step back, as she began activating Moegami. The Blazing God, and she blasted a bombardment of blazing flames at Captain Planet, this proved to be a mistake as Captain Planet absorbed the entirety of the flames “And the power is, mine!” Captain Planet exclaimed, as he shot back the flames in a straight line towards Amaterasu, she was struck and launched back with a yelp. Captain Planet then took chase Captain Planet took a swing of his fist at Amaterasu while she was still flying through the air, and Amaterasu quickly fought back taking another swipe. Both countered each other as Amaterasu landed. Captain Planet then began erupting a fireball in his hands. “Fetch!” Captain Planet instructed, as he shot the Fireball at Amaterasu, to which Amaterasu let out another bark and shot Fireburst. Which countered Planet’s fireball “You are too cocky for your own good!” Issun stated, as Amaterasu dashed at Captain Planet once again. But not to swipe at him this time, instead she activated Bakugami. The God of Explosions Amaterasu lit a single Cherry Bomb, to which Captain Planet remained unaware of and tried to uppercut Amaterasu away. Amaterasu dodged the uppercut and tossed the Cherry Bomb. Amaterasu leaped back as the bomb exploded in Captain Planet’s face, which sent the hero of Earth flying deeper into Kamui. Amaterasu this time was the chaser, but Captain Planet had a back-up plan. “Your name is gonna be mud!” Captain Planet exclaimed, as he began erupting mud from the ground, and sent it at Amaterasu. Amaterasu managed to avoid the mud bursts but Captain Planet flew back to the ground Captain Planet then socked Amaterasu in the face. “Down boy!” Captain Planet commanded, but Amaterasu refused to obey him. As she began swiping at Captain Planet once more. Captain Planet was hit in the head and temporarily dazed, to which Amaterasu took advantage of. “Now’s your shot!” Issun stated, to which Amaterasu activated Itegami the Frost God Amaterasu fired multiple Ice Shards, but Captain Planet managed to snap out of his dazed state just fast enough to fly out of the way. “Good thing I saw that coming.” Captain Planet said to himself Captain Planet then landed behind Amaterasu and grabbed him “Now stay, down” Captain Planet said tauntingly as he punched Amaterasu in the head and tossed him to the ground. Captain Planet then shot a beam of water at Amaterasu, which seemingly killed him. “You can’t compete with a god, buddy” Captain Planet stated as he was ready to fly back. Issun then began jumping on Amaterasu saying “No no no get up Ammy this isn’t over yet!” Captain Planet then just walked back to the Planeteers, “And that is why you don’t let him, unleashed” Captain Planet punned To which all the Planeteers just shook their heads. “Okay Captain Planet, even I have to admit that wasn’t a good one” Wheeler said. But, they heard something in the distance. A howl.. ..turned out Amaterasu wasn’t as dead as Captain Planet thought (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmDRTK2PlNc) Amaterasu was on her feet, doing just fine now. “But, I’m a god. And I just-” Captain Planet said confusingly, to which Issun responded “You’re not the only god here” glancing towards Amaterasu Amaterasu then activated Yumigami, the God of the Bow. And used Crescent, which instantly turned Day-Time to Night-Time. “This isn’t good..” Captain Planet muttered, but still pressed on with the fight Captain Planet charged up and swings both of his arms downward at Amaterasu, to which Amaterasu activated Thunder Edge and began swiping. This time it fired off electricity with every swipe. Captain Planet skidded back, now starting to get exhausted as he lifted a boulder from the ground and tossed it at Amaterasu. “Take that!” Captain Planet said, but Amaterasu ducked and avoided the boulder. “You can’t stop the Sun Goddess!” Issun taunted, and commanded Amaterasu to dash at Captain Planet, Amaterasu obeyed and dashed at him. To which Captain Planet tried to use the Winds to push him back Amaterasu was sent back, but landed safely as Captain Planet took flight and tried to finish the fight. “And you can’t stop Captain Planet!” Captain Planet mused, about to wind up a punch But, Amaterasu used the Veil of Mist to slow down time to a near stop giving her time. Then she began using Whirlwind, which began spinning the entire galaxy around as the Veil of Mist wore off The Kamui began seeing a shift, the ship-like plane the Planeteers were piloting was destroyed, the Planeteers themselves were launched to the ground, and Captain Planet was launched around like a pinball Amaterasu then decided to finish it off, and stopped time with her Celestial Brush. Before drawing a straight line on Captain Planet’s neck, once time resumed the hit decapitated The Hero of Earth, it was all over K.O! “That’s how we do it, Ammy!” Issun said, as Amaterasu let out her victory howl. The Planeteers got up and saw that their beloved hero was killed. “W-we should get out of here..” Ma-Ti stated “No objections!” Wheeler said, they all agreed to Ma-Ti and began to flee. Knowing that Amaterasu was just too much of a force to be reckoned with, now the Planeteers will have to face pollution themselves Results Boomstick: Now that, that would’ve been a pretty satisfying end to the show. Wiz: While Captain Planet would be able to absorb some of Amaterasu’s attacks as well as having the speed advantage, her sheer power and durability won this bout. Boomstick: While yes Captain Planet has lifted an entire power plant, only Amaterasu has spun an entire galaxy Wiz: And, while Captain Planet could’ve had Amaterasu run out of ink. He couldn’t take all of that punishment. Boomstick: “But Wizard, Amaterasu couldn’t use Captain Planet’s only weakness!” Wiz: While yes, that is true. Amaterasu however, could remove Captain Planet’s connection to the sun with the God of the Bow, and the power of Crescent. Boomstick: “But Captain Planet could’ve just flown up to the sun!” Wiz: Except that, like Gaia he is bound to the physical realm of Earth. He is capable of flying into the orbit, but he can’t travel away from the planet. Boomstick: Poor Cap. he could’ve won but in the end he just couldn’t plan-et Wiz: The winner is, Amaterasu Who will you be rooting for? Captain Planet Amaterasu Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) It's a duke between boxers, Nintendo VS Capcom style. But which one will stay down, until the Ref counts to 10? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Nature" themed Death Battles